


all these things left unsaid

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Crush, post episode, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: “Please don’t go.”





	all these things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve written for Rilaya so this is a little messy. Trying to get back into the groove with prompts and what not.
> 
> Thanks to those that read, comment, and leave kudos. You’re all fantastic. - Josie

“Please don’t go.”

Maya’s resolve breaks the instant those quiet, whispered words find their way past Riley’s lips in an almost strangled sob. She’d never leave her, no matter how much of a tug she feels at her heart. Distance from Riley would only make it more intense, more unbearable and it’s bad enough as it is. 

It’s been a rough night for everyone, really, and after everything Maya thinks she deserves to be a little selfish. Staying exactly where she wants to be, next to the person she doesn’t want to ever have to live without. And maybe she’s been selfish this whole time - dating Lucas, so she won’t have to see Riley with him. 

It’s easier than admitting how she really feels, that it’s not Lucas she likes despite her relentless teasing of him, despite agreeing to go on dates with him, even standing next to him on the roof at midnight on New Years. She was secretly grateful for Farkle’s interruption even if his words cut her deep. 

_Riley still loves Lucas._

And with the cool, chilled air of the now January night all she could really feel was the enveloping darkness that inked the sky. Closing in on her as the silence between the three of them was deafening, speaking volumes too difficult to ignore.

_Who you’re with when the clock strikes twelve is how you’ll spend the coming year._

With the way they’re sat, Lucas between the two of them causing a rift and such distance, it dawns on her that Lucas was never the pinnacle of the triangle. It was Riley, it’s always been Riley that’s in the middle. The one they both want, not him.

“I should go,” Maya says to no one in particular, just the void that’s closing in.

It’s how she finds herself here, gathering up the things she left in Riley’s bedroom before this disaster of a party. Feeling more confused than ever and just so, so tired but staying here tonight - like originally planned - just isn’t seeming like an option anymore. 

“Please don’t go,” Riley says again, “Promise me we’ll be okay.”

It’s a crushing weight, Riley’s plead for her stay. One that she wants to fight off and say _no_ to but the girl’s big brown eyes are wet and glossy with tears that are just begging to slip down her face and Maya can’t be anymore of a cause to Riley’s unhappiness. 

She can promise no such thing. She wants more than anything for them to be okay. To be perfect. To be RileyandMaya again, before boys started coming into the picture. Not Maya, Lucas, and Riley. It wasn’t right. 

Maya ignores the voice of reason, the voice telling her to go and breathe and take some time before she’s in too deep. Because _Riley loves Lucas. Not you._ But it doesn’t matter. 

“Yeah, Riles. We’ll always be okay.”

God, she hopes it’s true.


End file.
